


Winter

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e05 Simon Said, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy runs that coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

"Cara, clear the ice off your car and run to the bakery. We're out of muffins."

"Sure thing, boss."


End file.
